This application relates to a fitting.
Various type fittings are known and are utilized to connect components together. One type fitting includes a threaded insert driven into a threaded bore in a housing. A ring may be deployed after torqueing of the fitting into the housing. The ring has serrations on an outer periphery which interfit with serrations in the housing bore.
The ring locks the insert against tightening or loosening as it can no longer rotate. However, maintenance of such fittings is complicated.